Zack's Redemption
by RumyHaze
Summary: Zack comes back from the grave to kill Cloud. sixth chapter is up and changed to 1st person
1. Default Chapter

Zack's Redemption: The Tale of Hate and Vengeance

Note: I in no way or form own or have worked with Squaresoft (which is now Square Enix). Anything said in this Fan Fiction is purely speculative in nature and in no way reflects the true nature the story would have taken. Any character names in this piece of literature that may be the same as ones in a video game, movie, or television show are completely coincidental. (Basically I don't want to be sued by Square)

Chapter 1: The Search for a Spikey Headed Jerk

He road into town, a black chocobo at his side, and the people of the slums running away at the site of him. He continued past two sectors of the slums into the playground, and saw the destroyed sector seven. He cursed and continued to the wall market. The people ran inside quickly, but they were of no interest to him. He found what he was looking for......

"YOU!!!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"You bastard, I heard what you were trying to do to women!"

"What you heard was a lie; I am nothing but a poor beggar." Corneo stated.

"I'll let you live if you can tell me where I can find Cloud Strife...."

"I....I...don't know...."

Zack held up his right hand and smiled, one reminiscent to a person with a long sword. "Fire 3."

His journey continued like this, constantly one step behind Cloud's party, after the Sephiroth event no one seemed afraid anymore, and a man named Reeve had destroyed what was left of Shin-Ra Inc. Cloud was constantly on the move as well, trying to find a way to revive Aerith. Zack hated the thought of someone he had adored from afar falling in love with someone that had taken everything else from him. Cloud hadn't even tried to help him when he was felled in the reactor, and he took upon getting vengeance on Sephiroth, an act Zack alone was to undertake. He would hunt that bastard down for the atrocities he had committed against him. Eventually......he found him alone......

Cloud had left everyone behind to try and practice against the Midgar Zolom alone, after ridding himself of Jenova cells at the Northern Crater he was considerably weaker. He had slayed two already before he heard the footsteps behind him and turned around.

"ZACK!!!?"

"Cloud...."

"How....?"

"Cloud...I'm back from the grave to do battle with you!"

"How can you say that after everything I've done?"

He refused to respond to that question but began to crack his knuckles. Cloud had already begun to worry; it would be hard to fight an old friend let alone Zack. He did notice the incredible advantage of weaponry though. Cloud carried the Ultima weapon with him while Zack had only a katana, a rapier, and a normal Buster sword. "Zack...if we must fight....then so be it...."

They both instinctively drew they're favorite weapons, the Ultima and the Buster. They dashed forward and clashed the gigantic pieces of weaponry together; sparks flying by they're faces and sweat already dripping down Zack's face. Cloud knocked the Buster to the side and cut across Zack's right shoulder, the falling blood mixed too well with the moist marsh below them. The wound only sent Zack into more of a fury as he picked up the sword and attempted to thrust it again and again, Cloud easily blocking it every step of the way. "Just give up Zack...." Zack's unreal rage was pushed even further.....

"I'll show you why I was in SOLDIER and you weren't! LIMIT LEVEL 5!: Bloody Masamune!!!"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2: The Curse of the Fallen Warrior

((Thanks to the few people who read this and asked me to continue, and those who didn't like the fact of having Cloud hurt ;) ))

Zack's body was engulfed in dark flames, not the normal ring of fire. His hair changed......it grew longer and silver streaks ran through it. Then his eyes changed from the dark blue to the mako green. He let out a maniacal laughter and dropped his Buster sword into the sludgy marsh. 

"What the hell.....a level 5....?"

Zack's laughter dissipated and he stared forward at his prey....no longer the same person, he seemed slightly different. It suddenly did hit Cloud though, the green eyes, the long hair, and the laughter.....

"SEPHIROTH!!!!!"

".....Cloud......death....they will soon be words that your friends will use together....."

Zack's voice intertwined with Sephiroth's making a strange sound. In death Zack was able to meet the fallen spirits that made up Sephiroth, so now he is able to call upon the power of him. And like the former being, he drew his fabled blade, the Masamune. 

"....Cloud....kneel before me....."

"No way you psychopath! How are you even alive!"

"Enough words....die NOW!!!"

Zack lunged fourth and dove his blade straight through the Ultima sword's blade, which Cloud had tried to block with. Cloud's head dropped down and he saw his wound, his blood falling in the marsh, and his eyes blurring. Zack released the handle of the Masamune and let Cloud fall into the sickening marsh, his laughter echoing in Cloud's mind as he fell out of consciousness.

((Looks bad eh?))

Zack awoke in the Highwind....he stared across the room and saw Cloud surrounded by machines, on the brink of life. It would be so easy to strike him down now.....but he couldn't move. He noticed that he felt no pain but no muscles in his body would move voluntarily. He panicked and his eyes moved back and forth crazily. 

"Hi!"

A women walked in...she seemed rather familiar. He was dressed in a mini-skirt and a sports bra, she looked like a cheep hooker. She walked over to Cloud and sat at his bed, and began to cry. It pained him to see a women cry, and to know that it was his fault. He looked the other way to try to hide his feelings.....even though no one was looking.

"Cloud...will you ever wake up," she asked.

He then realized this was his guide on his final mission with soldier in Nibelheim, the Tifa girl. She turned her head and noticed Zack was conscious. Her sad, tear filled eyes quickly filled with hate as she walked to his bed-side. She raised her fist in the air and-

"DON'T!"

She stopped, though a little surprised. A man dressed in a red cloak had saved his life. This one didn't seem familiar at all though.

"Why he's the one who hurt Cloud!!" Tifa screamed.

"We don't know that besides, he's paralyzed anyway....It's what he gets for summoning the spirit of that man....."

Weeks passed and one day Zack found to his surprise that he could instantly move again. All his bodily functions were back in order. He would not kill Cloud just yet....it was time to take EVERYTHING away from Cloud first.

((remember to review this))


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: She is Reborn.....

((I love writing this ff, please keep giving me the good reviews))

He stepped out of the Sick Bay and looked around, he remembered seeing the blue prints for this vessel when he still worked with SOLDIER. This was merely it's escape pod, the only thing left after the incident at the northern crater. He saw a young girl in the corner, dry-heaving from motion sickness. He walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"yeah, what is it?" she said rudely and turned to see him.

"Are you motion sick?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Never mind who I am, hurry off of this ship, the blood of children should not be spilled in vengeance."

She didn't understand but quickly walked away. Zack may be a killer but he still cant kill the truly innocent. He stood there a moment to calm himself for what was to come, if he was taken over by Sephiroth again...he might never wake up. The main ship was empty, he assumed that everyone was on the main deck and proceeded there immediately. No sooner than he stepped in the room than all eyes were upon him. There were four there, Tifa, the man in the red cape, a strange red beast, and Cid the greatest pilot in the world. 

"What a team...."

"YOU! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HURT CLOUD!!!??" Tifa immediately screamed.

"You don't remember me Tifa?"

The rage left her face and was replaced by confusion; she didn't seem to recall him at all.

"Think back Tifa, 5 years ago, the tragedy of Nibelheim..."

"ZACK!!??"

"So you do remember, I'm surprised you still don't believe Cloud's LIES!!!"

Zack drew his Rapier, and then the katana, holding one in each hand. The others relinquished their weapons but the man in the red cape stopped them and stepped forward. 

"I am Vincent...."

"You are the former Turk stationed with Sephiroth's mother Lucrecia, and father Dr. Gast correct?"

"Beat me and I'll tell you a secret...."

"What the hell are you talking about?

Being a man of few words Vincent drew his Death Penalty and shot Zack in his right kneecap. Zack collapsed on the ground and dropped the katana, only to grip the silver rapier even tighter. Vincent blew off a finger holding the sword. "If this is the best you can do...then you'll never have your revenge." He picked himself off the ground and glared at Vincent, his vision of death was marked on the cold man. Vincent saw that Zack was in control of his anger, trying to edge him on now was useless.

"Vincent...do you like ...death? I...must...kill...him...Limit Break...Level 3...Darkness Aura..."

Zack's body began to radiate darkness; it consumed the room, the ship, and the entire sky. The others looked into the darkness hearing only the clash of metal and the sound of gunshots. The smell of blood soon filled the air. With one last shot the darkness faded and revealed the two in the exact same spots, breathing heavily.

"That was a good match, perhaps if given another chance..."

Vincent couldn't finish his sentence and fell to the floor; thousands of cuts opened on his skin from the previous exhibition and his blood began to pool around him.

"No one can stop me in the darkness, I just hope that your new sleep isn't one of punishment."

Vincent looked up at him, "No I can sleep well now, just...don't let Sephiroth take control of you again, don't let my...son...ever come back to haunt us..."

Zack's eyes shot open and he realized his secret. Dr. Gast wasn't Sephiroth's father, Vincent WAS!! It was no use now, he still had three of the world's most powerful fighters waiting to avenge the death of a comrade. He looked down at his body, it surprised him, he had at least thirty bullet wounds. His vision began to blur and he dropped his rapier. 

"Who's next?" He asked trying to bluff past them.

"You never answered my question Zack, are you the one who did that to Cloud?" Tifa asked him.

"Cloud...yes..."

Her face once again filled with anger, and he noticed the limit break ring of fire around her. He wondered to himself if this was it, would he die again to the hands of another person from 5 years ago? How very ironic, Zack was killed by Sephiroth and Tifa was nearly killed, yet she was now about to be his killer. Her blows came fast and furiously, each blow followed by another, his limbs began to crack, some shattered, his skin was numb but still it hurt. He was on his knees in front of her as light gathered in her fist and she shouted, "FINAL HEAVEN." His eyes closed and Zack began to feel vertigo, he felt his body changing, a strange feeling came over him and he heard the words, "Great Gospel." whispered into his ears, as if an angel was speaking to him.

He opened his eyes and found Tifa staring at him blankly. Actually her vision was a little behind him, he turned and his heart jumped in his throat. Aerith had saved his life...


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: A Small Bit of Peace and Zack's New Love

It was as if time itself had stopped. Aerith blushed slightly as she noticed all eyes were on her. Zack got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. The others stood there in disbelief, Nanaki told Cid to see if Cloud was awake and he left immediately. 

"How do you come back?"

"I'm sorry Zack..."

She lightly pulled off his arms and turned to the exit of the room.

"I...came back for...Cloud..."

She left as quickly as she came. Zack's heart sank from his throat to his gut, he began to feel noxious and vomited on the floor and his hands. His nose bleed and his fists began to smash the floor, a pathetic display for Tifa and Nanaki. Tifa walked over to him, no longer threateningly, but she kindly put her hand on his back. He threw her kindness away and picked up the fallen Vincent's "Death Penalty."

"What are you doing!" Tifa shouted.

"If this is the kind of world that will exist now...then I want no art of it!!!" and so he placed the barrel to his ear. He took a deep breath, slowly, and pulled the trigger.

THE END ((lol j/k))

The hammer smashed against an empty chamber. Zack fell into his own vomit and began to cry. Tifa and Nanaki left him alone in the room, he needed some alone time after that. But it didn't take long for his sorrow to turn into even more hatred. With love no longer in him, his humanity also faded a little more. He left them alone and traveled to Wutai to rest.

"Fate must love irony...."

He dare not go to the Pagoda, he instead spent nearly a week drowning himself in liquor at the Turtle Paradise. He hated what he had become, he hated Cloud, his friends, Aerith, and the rest of the world. All his property was forgotten on the Highwind except his Buster sword. He went outside for a breath of fresh air and saw the girl again. The little Ninja girl was playing with some small children and he took it upon himself to talk to her.

"Aren't you the motion-sick girl from the Highwind?"

"Oh! your the jerk that hurt Cloud, killed Vincent and left a big mess!"

"You have my apologies, you can extract vengeance from me now if you like..." 

"Why....are you just going to let me kill you?" Yuffie asked.

"Why not...I have nothing to live for anymore...there isn't any light in my life..."

"What about the sun?" Yuffie asked jokingly.

"You can't ever see the sun in the darkness..." Zack answered with a grim tone.

Yuffie put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Hey! Even in the blackest night there will always be some shred of light."

She walked away to let her small rhyme poke around in his mind. Zack returned to his seat in the pub and pondered what she meant. If he searched hard through himself could he find some light? Aerith was his light, even though he only admired her from afar...but wait... was that really love? He and Cloud were the same age right? Why would she now prefer him...I died...

"I CAN'T AGE WHEN I'M DEAD!!!" He screamed, he had just recalled that he was only sixteen.

A sad thing that a mind as bright as his had such a young body...I've been calling that girl a child...when I myself and most likely even younger. Could she have known all this? That ninja girl, she either knew this or made a lucky assumption. Death gave me strength and wisdom, but not emotion...I never even truly loved someone...my life is a joke, why end Cloud's? He has more meaning then I ever will. That girl...maybe she can guide me in the right direction...

He searched around the small resort town for a bit until he found her. She was sleeping in a small house. he didn't wake her but sat in the corner and watched her. Nearly an hour later she awoke and rubbed her eyes, the noticed him.

"What the hell are you doing here!!"

"I need to talk...I need help...to find the light..."

Zack told her about his life, what had happened in death, and how he felt about everything. Yuffie tried her best but this wasn't her specialty. She tried to make him feel better about the world but missed his main anger of Cloud which was the basis of all his anger. The day grew long and night was upon them. 

Yuffie asked him, "Aren't you tired?"

"I don't sleep..."

"Why not?"

"It's far too dark..."

"Your world is way too dark Zack... maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Nothing.. never mind ..., you should go to Gold Saucer... It might take your mind off of things..."

Zack said no more and left, he had nothing better to do so he went to Gold Saucer. The petty games did little to keep him amused, and the prize of a Masamune blade copy scared him. Then he decided to take a trip on the Gondola. He found Yuffie waiting there.

"What are you doing here?"

"How are you going to find light if you don't enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"You aren't going on this with me are you?"

"HEY! You asked for my help! If you don't want it I'll leave!"

He didn't want to argue anymore and they both went onto the ride. It Moved slowly over the attractions and gave a wonderful view.

"Hey Zack, what do you feel in your _heart_?"

"My heart? Hmm...hatred..."

"Why...?"

"It's the reason I was reborn...even death can't stop true hatred..." Zack explained.

"NO! I asked _why_?"

"Why? I don't know...maybe it's the only feeling I know..."

The ride was almost over and he felt worse now then when he had gotten on.

"Zack...I...I...I'll help you discover other feelings..." Without hesitating she leaned over to Zack's side and placed her lips to his...

((Tell me what you think about me putting romance in, Review!!))


	5. Zack's Redemption Chapter V

Chapter V: A Sad Fate, the End of Love

He didn't know how long the blissful moment lasted, his eyes seeing a brief speckle of light in the distance.

"Yuffie, I...."

She put her finger to his lips to silent him, Yuffie laid motionless on his chest until the end of the ride. She walked away without saying a word and Zack went to his room at the hotel. A truly odd turn of events, his life was slightly more complicated. Did this mean that Zack was responsible for a life now? Or would that moment be soon forgotten by the both of them, something spurred by the moment never to arise again? 

"Yuffie...Kisaragi..."

He looked to his bed, he never slept anymore, but as he lay there his senses dulled and eventually, he fell into a restful slumber. Zack awoke the next day, groggy but feeling better. He, for the first time, felt peace within himself. He liked it, no worries, as if he was a new man. He left Golden Saucer and laid in the grassy fields nearby just enjoying the breeze. 

"She opened up a single emotion in one moment...that can make me feel this good?"

__

Wake up Zack.....

"Who are you!?"

__

Why are you worried about me, Cloud may die at any moment....

"Cloud's in trouble!!?"

Zack woke up from his nap to see a burning Highwind nearby, a smaller ship beside it. He wasted no time, he leaped off the ground and sprinted to the ships, Cloud's life meant his own. He arrived and climbed a rope onto the ship, the sound of gunshots echoing through the blue sky. 

"I can't believe your still alive!"

These words were all Zack heard before he saw the familiar man in the white tuxedo. 

"RUFUS!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

A battle-worn Cloud charged toward him only to be shot down by the "People's Fear," Rufus' Ultimate Weapon. When had Cloud regained consciousness he didn't know but Zack walked in.

"First-Class SOLDIER member Zack?"

"Long time no see Rufus, your father killed me but even a felled spirit can return for his just desserts."

Rufus didn't understand how in the world he had returned but it didn't matter. Rufus raised his gun and saw that Zack didn't falter, and he shot his old friend right on the spot. As the smoke cleared from Rufus' eyes he saw that in that brief moment Zack had drawn his enormous Buster sword and deflected every tiny pellet fired.

"No way, your...not human..." Rufus said astonished.

He began to fire at him madly, each shot knocked back, Rufus taking steps backward and Zack walking forward. 

"You have angered the earth Rufus...and nearly faltered my vengeance, it's time for you JUDGMENT!!"

Rufus' gun clicked and you could see the perspiration dripping from his face.

"...Verdict is...guilty...sentence: death..."

Rufus was trying to reload his gun, his shaky hands dropping every shell he attempted to load.

"Limit Level 4: Shadow Crusher"

Zack rushed at Rufus and grabbed him, he wrapped his body around his and dove over the side. Rufus screaming as his and Zack's body, now roaring with searing black fire, plummeted down to earth. As impacted was imminent Zack roared from his mouth, "CRUSH!!!" His body seeming to explode with a darkness, the darkness not sucking, in but annihilating everything around it in a massive growing sphere of destruction. The dirt, ocean, dessert beside them and the ships all engulfed in the growing hell. Then the 'crush' dissipated. Leaving a crashed Highwind and a new river that filled the dessert. The crew of the Highwind searched, but it was Yuffie who found Zack. His body was tattered, surprising that he was even alive...

__

I grow tired of this Zack! Kill him!!

"No even killing him wouldn't achieve anything."

__

It's why you were reborn, kill him now, or I will....

Zack opened his mind to his sub-conscious and saw Sephiroth waiting before him. 

"You are too tired to fight for control, don't worry when you awaken everything will be in order."

And with that Sephiroth took the limelight.

Zack's body that laid beaten on the ground levitated, Yuffie had already left to get the others. His body radiated blinding light, followed by an ear-piercing cry. Zack's hair changed to a light silver color, his eyes to green, and his buster sword slowly slimming down and elongating into the Masamune.

"To think that he's killed all other threats except Cloud is actually very comical."

All except Cloud couldn't believe their eyes. Cloud had already fought Cloud when he had fought Zack and transformed into a hybrid, now things were much worse. 

"Now pay your crimes puppet...."

__

I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!!! Zack screamed from within himself, knocking himself back in control. He looked at them, then to Yuffie directly. "Yuffie I'm sorry, my eyes will be forever clouded in darkness." His black chocobo lifted him onto it and they ran off, Yuffie knowing that to continue trying to help him would be futile.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI: Zack's Redemption

It seemed like months before I awoke again, Sephiroth was at bay for now. I awakened near a destroyed town filled with the lifestream. I remembered one of it's inhabitants called this desalate place Mideel. It didn't matter, for I dived into the soul of the planet to kill myself and him once and for all. That when God himself lowered his hand to me. I remember it as clearly as I do the day I was first reborn.

I leapt into the green liquid with the screams of the planet gone, but not mine. The lifestream burnt like acid to my traitorous soul, it burned like hell, but I couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like to Sephiroth, his screams made me cringe even in my pain. But it also gave me a feeling of humor to hear the once mighty Sephiroth in agony. I fell deeper and deeper within the earth, my body slowly and continuously eating away. I didn't realise it then but Sephiroth was finally gone, everything about him including his damned spirit. He no longer exsisted.

Unlike most times I never lost consiousness here, and eventually I felt no more pain. I had thouht it was because my body was gone but no, it was because the lifestream accepted me now that the Jenova cells were gone. I can safely say that I reached the center of the planet. I saw the spirits of the Centra, and a hidden weapon. Though know one told me, I knew it's name. This was FINAL weapon. I was stupid to touch it...

The power of it flowed within me, and it's mind seemed to join mine giving me a new sense of rights and judgement. I became the new protector of the planet, weilding it's power as my weapon. My first mission was the destruction of all of Midgar. All of it, the buildings, the reactors, and it's curupted inhabitants.

"So you destroyed it?"

"Don't play dumb, you saw me, that enormous ball of energy I created envoloped the entire place, not destroying it, but purifying it. No innocentes were harmed, they simply found themselves in a grassy field where Midgar once stood."

"I think your very noble for your actions."

"That reminds me of a verse from 'Loveless'. I am the noblest of the noble and the damnest of the damned."

"Zack...."

"Yuffie...."

My mission continued and I became more and more of a fallen angel for the oppressed and innocent people inhabiting the land. My duties for the planet were easy with my massive power. I can't say that I was completely redeemed though, my hatred for Cloud grew even more ferocious with time. My love for Yuffie grew with it though. I decided to ignore Cloud forever more but fate it funny. I found that I was to execute Aerith for her rebirth. At this time it also happened that Cloud found the Holy Materia. 

"I'll never let her go, not again!!"

I stood before him with my wings folded around me as if they were a white and black cloak. He wasted no time activating the awesome power of Holy, enveloping in new powers that rivaled that of Sephiroth. Then, I nearly didn't believe it myself, he raised the Black Materia Meteor above him and was also enveloped. We were not on equal grounds, he far surpased even this planet's power. His eyes looked at me with hatred, mine back with pity. 

"Zack, I won't let you take any more of my comrades...let's mosey." ((lol))

"Stop this now, you dare defy the planet with which you yourself exist? Perhaps you may be able to destroy me but this world dosen't accept traitorous beings."

Cloud's friends looked at me with hatred of thier own, and Yuffie watched with displeasure of not wanting either side to lose. He drew his sword and even though no hostile action was taken yet I was already being blown back by the emmense energy he emmitted. I spread my wings, the left white to represent my righteousness, and the right black to represent my humanity which was still very unholy. 

"I won't let even the planet take my love"

I swear to this day that even in this chaos I saw Aerith blush to those words. 

"Cloud, your feelings are natural, let the inner of this bout truly find peace in the world..."

We stood before eachother, Cloud eveloped in armor made of damned and holy materia, and I bore a nude body with wings. I ripped off my right wing to form the damned blade Soul Reaver, a blade that seemed to even turn on it's owner if it's bloodlust wasn't tamed. Our weapons clashed together blowing me back.

"Limit Level 4!! OMNISLASH!!!" Cloud screamed as his vorpal blade began to rip across my body. As he raised the blade for the final strike I was left to say, "Checkmate," as my righteous wing was raised to block the downward thrust and my Soul Reaver dove through his gut. 

Cloud was not felled in this skirmish but I killed Aerith, my childhood crush and left my humanity in Cloud.

((meaning he left the Soul Reaver, his right wing, in Cloud.))


End file.
